


Different

by loveydoveywrites



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Funny Conversations, Laughter, Sweet Ending, fun times, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveydoveywrites/pseuds/loveydoveywrites
Summary: Basically what happened on their first date. (Set right after The Incredibles 2 when they all done fightin)





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> tony got the best glo up in animation history don’t @ me

The dark room full of strangers turned to see a panting, slender figure crash through the doors of the theater.

“Here Vi!” Tony raised his hand to signal what seemed to be an exhausted teenager.

Violet had kept her word when she had rushed him out of the Parr vehicle and made it to Tony’s side just before the previews began.

“What happened to you Violet?” Tony questioned her tired state and handed her a large soda he had ordered for her.

“Oh, uh…” Violet paused to take a long sip of her drink, while trying to come up with some sort of excuse that would be completely solid and totally believable.

“I forgot myyy money? Yeah! I forgot my money at home so my family just drove me home to retrieve it!” Violet unsurely stated, hoping to God he’d believe her.

“Why’d you need your money? I told you I’d be more than happy to pay for our food.” Tony replied honestly with a light smile that Violet so dearly adored.

“I just wanted to make sure everything was equal.”

There was another slight tone of hesitance in her voice. But Tony didn’t seem to recognize it, much to Violet’s luck and since the movie was about to begin.

•

After the movie ended, the couple made their way out of the crowd, laughing at the ending of the movie they just watched.

“I thought that movie was a thriller!” Violet said, on the verge of joyful tears.

“It was! Or at least I thought it was? I don’t know either way that ending was just crazy! Can you believe he turned out to be the monster in the end? The whole theater just gasped! I’m still laughing just thinking about it!” Tony exclaimed, in a series of exaggerated hand movements which made Violet bend forward in roaring laughter.  
Most of the people who got out of the theater showed their disgust in the movie by cursing at the ticket seller at the entrance and by rolling their eyes, but Vi and Tony seemed to be the only ones who got a kick out of it.

Wiping away their tears and trying to calm down their breathing, they headed over to the nearest ice cream shop. Looking forward to having something sweet in their stomach, after eating what felt like the biggest bucket of popcorn in the world.

“I’ve actually heard about this place.” Violet stated as Tony opened the door for her. 

“I’ve heard there’s over 20 flavors.” Tony replied with a smirk, already reading Violet’s mind.

The couple ended up getting one big sundae, with extra whipped cream. They chose chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry as their flavor choices, realizing that they both loved the classic ice cream trio. Conversations about school, family, favorite movies, and even their most embarrassing memories seemed to go on for years, but neither were complaining.

“How’d you fall into a public fountain?” Tony held onto the table to keep himself up, as he laughed at Violet’s most embarrassing moment. Violet was still annoyed by the memory but laughed along with Tony, when she realized it was kind of funny if she really thought about it.

“Well, since my family moved around a lot, my brother Dash has always been curious and impatient with moving. So, he’s normally very hyper. We were having some boring family trip to the grocery store and there was this huge fountain outside of it. I told my mom I’d just stay outside ‘cause I was in a totally grumpy mood that day. I was just looking at the water, when suddenly I was pushed. Turns out my brother stayed outside with me and was running laps around the fountain! I was so mad at him afterwards and the public humiliation from it still scars me to this day.”

Violet finished her explanation sarcastically, as she put her right hand over her heart with a fake expression of sadness, making Tony burst with laughter even more. She smiled proudly at her somewhat funny story and felt incredibly amazing, knowing that she could make Tony laugh like that.

“That story was too good!”

“Not as good as you accidentally wearing a dress to picture day in the first grade!” Violet replied back, with her arms crossed defensively with a playful smile.

“Hey! I thought it was a nice color! How was I supposed to know that it’d be too short?” Tony snapped back in a weak manner, as he still tried recovering from Violet’s story.

“You’re actually really weird, you know that?” Violet smiled back at him.

“Well, you’re actually really different from what I thought you’d be.” Tony shot back, with a warm smile.

“Is different good?” Violet asked him with a curious gaze that seemed to capture Tony immediately. She remembered asking him that question at the track meet, but couldn’t help and ask again even though she knew this was the first time for him. He looked into those big violet eyes and realized just how amazing they were. They were definitely one of his favorite things about her now.

A worried face replaced her curious and playful expression when Tony didn’t answer. 

“Tony?” Violet reached out and touched his hand.  
“Yeah, yeah... different is good,” He finally responded almost breathlessly, as Violet looked down and blushed which made Tony’s heart flutter like crazy.

Their moment was interrupted by an old woman who approached their table. “That’ll be three dollars and fifty-eight cents.”

Violet reached into her pocket, grabbing a five-dollar bill and handed it to the lady. Who in return gave her, her change. Tony gave a surprised expression towards Violet, which obviously confused her.

“I told you I was going to pay!” Tony was about to get up and give the lady more cash she didn’t need, but Violet stopped him before he could.

“Hey! Hey it’s fine! I brought cash for a reason, so I might as well use it.” Violet reassured him by holding his hand. A very bold move on Violet’s part.

“Well thanks, but next time I’m paying.” Tony felt defeated but ended up thanking her and guided her towards the exit of the ice cream shop.

•

“Here’s my stop,” Violet said while looking at her huge house that her family now lived in. She still couldn’t believe it herself.

“Woah nice place Vi.” Tony complimented.

“Thanks! I really like it too.......um Tony?” Violet bore her eyes straight onto his and looked like she was about to say something incredibly important.  
Much to Tony’s surprise, she simply laid a small kiss to his right cheek. “I had a great time. How about a second date next Saturday?” Violet proposed confidently.

“Uh y-yeah! Yeah I’d love too! I had a great time too! I-I’ll see you at school?” Tony managed to stutter out.

“Yeah, definitely.” She too seemed to be in a dream like state and finally stepped out of his car. She waved goodbye as she headed towards the entrance of her home.

“Violet Parr.” Tony whispered to himself and couldn’t stop the big grin growing on his face. He drove off into the night only thinking about those beautiful violet eyes.


End file.
